


【原创】仲夏情事

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: 简中使用者都是赛博难民
Kudos: 3





	【原创】仲夏情事

半夜起床看到浴室里趴了只飞蛾，是不祥之兆。  
他曾经被人这么告知过。

调动情绪是件难事儿，赶跑它也是。一旦心生怒意的话非得扯到嗓子都哑了，一身衣服在夏日被汗水浸得湿淋淋才有得完，到时候又要沐浴又要洗衣，颠三倒四折磨到半宿……

那他还睡不睡了！

真是自讨没趣。

所以他瞪着眼睛看了会儿，头上的蛾子安静地趴着，脚底的狗缠来绕去地跑着，是只小博美，饭量多，叫声响，黏黏糊糊会撒娇，就是最近不知道去哪蹭得全身发黄。他赶紧把狗祖宗请了出去，一件件开始脱衣服，先是T恤，后是裤衩，最后一件内裤，就这么点衣服，再磨蹭也撑死两分钟全部搞定。

镜子就到他腰腹，他抬头暼了一眼镜子里那个人，低眉顺眼，蔫头耷脑，一看就不是什么好人，两根稀稀拉拉的眉毛和没什么特色的小眼睛，个子高但瘦，别人都健身，他偏不，结果胸口也没二两肉。从头到尾，例行又唾弃了一遍。

他没敢把门关全，稀稀松松地留了个缝儿，洗澡的水汽就跟着这条缝钻出去了，敢情好，不用擦镜子了。

他男朋友，正趴着看手机，没开灯，一股子诡谲的荧光。

“打个什么破游戏。给我搞点吃的去。”

“你懂啥，哪来的吃的给你搞。”

“gay就要有gay的样子，涂涂指甲，敷敷面膜才是正经事。”

“滚蛋。打游戏怎么就不是正经事了。”

“行啊，那你陪我打那个刚下的宫斗。”

“可别介，干嘛自我代入个女人。”

“你才不懂，时代发展了，不能躺在黄历上吃老本，我刚玩到俩妃子绿了皇上自己跑了的……”

男朋友又来勾勾缠缠地撩他，舔他的胸口，啃他的喉结，他嫌热，把对方推开，翻了个身，门口的狗被吵醒了，隔着门叫，声音那叫一个脆生。想到那只飞蛾还趴在厕所，他心里就烦得要命，要是平时脾气好的时候，或许就按下不表了，但今天不知怎么着，就是燥，就是挥之不去的心焦，烦男朋友不长进，烦自己一身干瘦的排骨短命的相，烦那只蛾子在屋顶盘旋，撞够了灯泡就来撞浴室的玻璃门，然后凑近他的脸，对他阴测测地笑，蛾子背后纹着俩死人脑袋，比他身上刚好多了一个。

他在盯着两个死人脑袋这样的狗屁气氛里跟男朋友做了，完事儿之后更想骂人，又他妈全是汗，连头发里都是，腻得牙口里都是烟味，嘴里焦黄，一张嘴牙齿全都烂光，咔哧咔哧往下掉。

男朋友的手还缠在他脖子上，他好不容易把气喘匀了，翻身就咳出一阵胸痛来，想了想，挪到床边上，扣扣索索点上了最后一根烟。

“江策。”

“啊？”

“你还记得咱俩认识时候的事不？”

“啥啊，那不是七八年前的事了吗。”

“对啊，我还在读大学的时候。”

“记得嘛，你傻，坐电脑前跟我说话紧张得手都不会放，我本来什么都没想，看你磕磕巴巴拎不清跟我说话，就回过头看你，结果搞得我也开始紧张，气氛那个僵。”

“还不是因为你讲话太快，我脑子跟不上。”

“然后你上课就开始偷偷瞟我，故意坐我斜后面，动不动偷拍我照片，跟你室友嘀嘀咕咕倒腾我穿的衣服……”

“啊？你什么时候知道的？”

“真当我傻？我说怎么每次一回头都能撞上一个熟脸儿，想了半天是计算机课那小子，下课溜得比谁都快，一看背包的样子和你扣扣索索的笑，没得说了，铁定是gay。”

“那你还跟我装那么久直男。”

“谁让你自己没眼力劲儿，我可没藏过。你也老不跟我说话，就知道盯着看，看看看，再看我就要收钱了。”

“你好看嘛。”

“你还讹上了！幸好后来我找了个由头跟你说话，不然你是不是打算憋一辈子？”

“也不是……我打算毕业找你拍照来着……”

“……”

“好了啦，你不是被我追到了吗，我还以为你被我掰弯了，告白成功的时候傻乐了一晚上。”

“那是我天资聪颖，悟性高，打娘胎里就惦记着出生之后的花美男们。”

两个人聊着聊着就开始打闹起来，男朋友翻身压着他，没脸没皮地边笑边啃他下巴。

“诶别说，我觉得你真胖了。”

“嗯？”

“你看，眼睛也圆了，脸也白了，”他摸着近在咫尺的脸，“不过样子倒是没有大变。”

“还是帅的？”

“还是帅的。”

他跟着笑，感觉两个人好久没有这样说过话。

“我本来想的是，毕了业就跟你住一块，结不结婚的，天和地，学校，爸妈，谁也管不着。一天一天啊，几十年后，等到该过去的都过去了，就什么事儿也没有了。”

“我也是。”

“不过我倒是养不起你，委屈了你天天到处跑，也没挣着什么钱，还打游戏，喏，最后一根烟了。”

他反手握紧了男朋友的手。

“你知道吧，我挺爱你的。”

“我也是。”

“我想一直跟你一起。”

“我也是。”

“我突然挺想我爸妈的。”

“我也是。”

“我不想去别的地方。”

“我也是。”

他翻身，笑着吻住了男朋友，然后就再也没从对方身上下去过。

警察很快来封锁了现场。

房东到的时候哭天抢地，揪着旁边站着围观的大妈就开始嚎自己识人不清，说眼瞅着挺正常一男娃怎么就做出了这种事。

“咋了咋了，警察不爱说，你房子咋了。”

“别提了，以后不知道还能怎么租，废了废了，全都废了。”

“凶宅是不太好，不过又不是自己住，你扔个几千块收拾收拾，捡点破烂椅子什么的。城中村流动人员多，过个半年谁还知道啊。”

“我本来也是这么想，可刚进去一看，床上死了俩，这天热，没几天都烂得不行了！地板上全是那个什么印子，都被泡烂了，边上卷得起皮，一股子味儿，都渗到楼下天花板了！不然怎么楼下的住户报警我才知道呢。”

“听说还是两男的是不？”

“是啊，还跟我说是同事……我呸！”

“最可怕的是，人也就算了，他们养了只狗，刚住进来的时候我见过，一丁点大。听说他俩死了之后，那狗先是跳上桌，吃完了上面的饭菜，然后就咬破了狗粮袋子，接着就开始啃尸体，把啃下来的肉往地板拖，你看这给我整的一道道，牙齿散了一地！后来啊，狗也没得吃，连狗也饿死了！”

“造孽哦！那尸体呢，还在床上？”

“这不，刚抬下来，连着床一起，听说上面全是虫子，什么飞蛾苍蝇，飞的满屋都是，你看窗子那儿，现在还没散干净呢……”

“年纪轻轻，没点本事，除了跟男人搞，屁事都干不了，死了还要连累别人的房子。”

“两个废物。”

END


End file.
